Kartenhaus
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: November 1981, Remus besucht Sirius ein letztes Mal in Askaban. Von Erinnerungen und dem Zusammenbruch zweier Leben.


_Disclaimer: Die Jungs und ihr Leben gehören JKR. Silbermond steuerte das wunderschöne Lied "Kartenhaus" bei. Danke dafür._

_AN: Sags ja, gebt Lina keine CDs, sonst fabriziert sie wieder was ;)_

_Dieser One-shot kam mir heute so spontan, als ich wiedermal Silbermond gehört habe. Das Lied ist so schrecklich traurig und ich fand es irgendwie sehr passend. _

_Da sich ja so viele einfach weigern "Summer of 78" zu reviewen, was, so hoffe ich, nicht an der Qualität liegt, und ich doch so schrecklich süchtig bin nach Reviews kriegt ihr den One-shot jetzt auch._

_Infos zu neu angestrebten Projekten findet ihr übrigens auf meiner **Homepage. **Einfach im Profil anklicken. Meinungen würden mich natürlich interessieren._

_So. Hab schon mal Taschentücher zur freien Entnahme hingestellt, falls nötig. Sagt mir nachher also nicht ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt! Wenn vorhanden **"Kartenhaus"** in den Player und los..._

_

* * *

Ich such nach dem, was mich vergessen lässt,  
dass es in meinem Leben dunkel ist,  
und dass die Nacht den Tag besetzt  
und mir keinen Funken Licht mehr lässt.**  
**_

Bis jetzt, bis zu dieser Nacht, war mein Leben eigentlich perfekt, trotz des Krieges. Seitdem ich nach Hogwarts gekommen war ging es mit meinem Leben immer steil bergauf. Wahrscheinlich hab ich mich nur zu sehr daran gewöhnt, um den Absturz nicht erwartet zu haben. Nicht so. Nicht jetzt.

_Mir fehlt nichts und doch fehlt mir viel,  
ich bin zu schwach um noch mal aufzustehen  
und zu stark um hier zu liegen.  
_

Der Gang, den mich der Wärter entlangführt, ist düster und klamm. Ich kann die Anwesenheit von Dementoren spüren, obwohl sie nicht in meiner unmittelbaren Nähe sind. Hier muss es nur so von ihnen wimmeln.

Warum ich hier bin? Vielleicht weil ich abschließen will. Abschließen mit meinem bisherigen Leben. Vielleicht will ich dich auch nur noch einmal sehen, bevor sich Vergessen um dich legt. Ich weiß es nicht.

Als wir uns zum ersten Mal begegneten, damals im Zug, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass es einmal so enden würde.

_Jetzt bin ich aufgewacht,  
halt das Licht in meinen Händen,  
hab schon nicht mehr dran gedacht,  
dass sich das Blatt noch mal wendet._

_**"Wir waren immer schon hier, klar?", fordert der Schwarzhaarige mit entwaffnenden Lächeln und lässt sich mit seinem ebenso schwarzhaarigen Komplizen auf die Sitzbank mir gegenüber fallen, nachdem sie mein Abteil gestürmt haben.**_

_**"Ähm.", bringe ich noch hervor, dann fliegt die Tür erneut auf. Ein großer Blonder steht in der Tür, flankiert von zwei, die mit einem einzigen Schlag wohl jeden einzelnen Knochen in meinem Körper brechen könnten.**_

_**"Hier habt ihr euch also versteckt.", grinst er überheblich auf meine neuen Abteilgenossen hinunter. "Glaubt ja nicht, dass ihr mir so leicht davonkommt."**_

_**Der Schwarzhaarige wirft mit noch einen Blick zu. Einer von der Sorte, die einem jeden Welpen Konkurenz macht.**_

_**"Entschuldigung.", höre ich mich auch schon sagen. "Aber ich glaube kaum, dass du wirklich die beiden suchst."**_

_**"Ach, und was macht dich da so sicher?", schnauzt mich der Blonde an.**_

_**"Nun, sie waren die ganze Zeit hier.", sage ich schulterzuckend. **_

_**Der Blonde mustert mich kalt und eindringlich. Ich halte seinem Blick stand. "Aber wenn es dir hilft: Da sind vorhin zwei Jungs vorbeigerannt. Den Gang weiter runter Richtung Toilette."**_

_**Er mustert noch einmal die beiden Jungen, dann nickt er seinen Begleitern zu und sie verschwinden.**_

_**"Wow, das war knapp.", sagt der mit dem Welpenblick und grinst. "Danke Kumpel."**_

_**"Gern geschehen.", murmle ich.**_

_**"Sirius Black. Und das hier ist James Potter.", sagt er und mustert mich nun wohl ebenso eindringlich wie der Blonde zuvor. "Und wie nennt sich unser Retter?"**_

_**"Remus. Remus Lupin."**_

_**"Netter Name.", sagt er, lehnt sich in seinem Sitz zurück und verschränkt die Arme hinterm Kopf.**_

_Du hast mein Leben neu gemacht,  
steckst mich an mit deiner Kraft,  
du machst alles so lebenswert,  
ich will mich nicht dagegen wehren.  
_

Die Jahre, die auf diese erste Begegnung folgen sollten, waren die besten meines Lebens. Wir kamen gemeinsam nach Gryffindor, machten unglaublich viel Unsinn, das meiste davon deine Idee. Entwarfen die Karte, die uns noch besser machte bei unseren kleinen Racheakten gegen die Slytherins. Wir haben die Vollmondnächte gemeinsam verbracht. So viele, dass ich mir schon keine mehr ohne dich vorstellen kann.

_Du hast eine Kerze aufgestellt,  
und bringst das Licht in meine Welt,  
machst mein Leben zum Kartenhaus,  
auf dir aufgebaut.  
_

Ohne dich. So muss es jetzt wohl weitergehen. Ohne James. Ohne Lily. Ohne Peter.

Ich verstehe es nicht. Du? Warum ausgerechnet du?

_Wie jedes Wort eine Stimme braucht,  
wie der Mond in jede Nacht eintaucht,  
wie jede Wahrheit ihr Angesicht,  
genauso brauch ich dich.  
_

Alles war in Ordnung. Er war dein bester Freund! Es macht einfach keinen Sinn.

Auch zwischen uns war alles in Ordnung. Du warst etwas angespannt seit die Sache mit dem Spion aufkam, aber wer war das nicht? Wir haben einander vertraut. Das dachte ich zumindest bis gestern Abend.

_Du bist der Wind und du trägst mich hoch,  
und ich weiß, du kannst mich fliegen sehen,  
und auch mit einem Wort zum Absturz zwingen. _

_**"Wo warst du, Remus?"**_

_**"Im Cafe, das weißt du doch.", antworte ich und lege die Hausschlüssel zu unserer Wohnung auf die Komode.**_

_**Du erscheinst im Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer. Dein Blick lässt mich nichts Gutes ahnen. "Du hast das verdammte Cafe vor zwei Stunden verlassen. Wo also warst du?"**_

_**"Noch etwas frische Luft schnappen."**_

_**"Allein?"**_

_**"Natürlich allein, Pads."**_

_**"Sicher, dass du dich nicht wieder mit jemanden von der Gegenseite getroffen hast?", in seiner Stimme schwingt unbegreifliche Wut mit. Ich starre ihn an.**_

_**"Was soll der Unsinn, Sirius?"**_

_**Sirius lacht. Sein lachen klingt kalt und es schneidet mir ins Herz. "Unsinn, ja? Nun, ich für meinen Teil finde es nicht so weit hergeholt in anbetracht dessen, was du bist. Die dunklen Kreaturen küssen ihm doch praktisch die Stiefel."**_

_**Ich weiche einen Schritt von ihm zurück, als hätte er mich geschlagen. Es fühlt sich genauso an.**_

_**"Wie lange kriechst du schon vor ihm im Staub?" Sirius' Stimme ist kalt wie Eiswasser. Ich weiche noch einen Schritt zurück, kann die Wand in meinem Rücken spüren.**_

_**"Wie lange?", schreit er. Ich kann fühlen wie mit die Tränen in die Augen schießen. **_

_**"Bitte, Sirius. Es ist nicht so."**_

_**Er schnaubt nur verächtlich und greift nach seiner Jacke. "Ich bin bei Peter. Warte nicht auf mich." Dann fällt sie Tür krachend hinter ihm ins Schloss und ich rutsche die Wand hinunter zu Boden. Und dann kommen sie, die Tränen, die ich Sirius nicht sehen lassen wollte.**_

_Bin wieder aufgewacht,  
mit der Dunkelheit in meinen Händen,  
das hätt' ich nie gedacht,  
dass sich das Blatt wieder wendet.  
_

Der Wärter schiebt die nächste Sicherheitstür auf. Die Zellen, an denen wir vorbeischreiten, sind gefüllt mit Menschen, die anscheinend heil froh sind eine, wenn auch kurze, dementorenfreie Zeit verbringen zu dürfen. Es schaudert mich bei dem Gedanken, das du bald auch nicht anders sein wirst.

"Besuch, Black.", schnauzt der Wärter. Wir bleiben vor einer der Zellen stehen und mein Herz setzt einen Schlag lang aus, als ich dich sehe. Du, der auf etwas liegt was sie hier wohl Bett nennen, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Eine so typische Pose. Du siehst nur kurz zu uns herüber. Dein Blick einen kleinen Moment lang verzweifelt, doch dann völlig verschlossen. Du nickst kurz, dann starrst du wieder an die Decke.

"Fünf Minuten.", schnauzt der Wärter und entfernt sich. Fünf Minuten. Eine Zeit die mir relativ kurz erscheint und wohl kaum angemessen für die Zeit, die ich mit dir verbracht habe.

"Hi.", sage ich. Keine Antwort.

_Du hast mein Leben ausgemacht,  
und dir nichts dabei gedacht,  
du warst der Sinn und der Lebenswert,  
und jetzt ist all das nichts mehr wert.  
_

So schweige auch ich, sehe dich einfach nur an und lasse die Bilder an mir vorbeiziehen. Den strahlenden Elfjährigen, den vorlauten Hogwartsabsolvent. Den fantastischen Quidditchspieler. Den unbezahlbaren Freund. Den liebevollen Paten.

All das gehört der Vergangenheit an. All das ist zusammengebrochen, verschüttet, ohne jede Zukunft.

_Du löscht meine Kerze einfach aus,  
weil du sie nicht mehr brauchst,  
machst mein Leben zum Kartenhaus,  
und ziehst die unterste Karte raus_.

Als der Wärter wiederkommt haben wir immernoch kein Wort gewechselt. Ich stecke meine Hände tief in meine Hosentaschen und nicke ihm zu.

"Leb wohl, Padfoot.", sage ich noch, ehe ich meinen Weg zurück antrete, hinaus in ein neues Leben. Wenn es dieses Wort verdient.

Und ich könnte schwören ein "Leb wohl, Moony." gehört zu haben.


End file.
